


And They Were Roommates

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: The Shadow World is at peace. Downworlders and Shadowhunters are learning to get along. One of the best ways they have reached this new understanding is to stop segregating Downworlders and Shadowhunters. Which is how Alec ended up living in Magnus Bane's apartment. And why he's now frantically making dinner for his mom coming to visit.





	And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kavute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kavute/gifts).



> Hello :) this is from a prompt from Mashumaru. The prompt is [this](http://mashumaru.tumblr.com/post/183884629203/surprisebitch-chemicaldarkshine): I have been giggling since I got it this morning and I hope it makes some of you smile as well. Happy reading! Please don't expect anything much this was thrown together not that long ago <3

"You are adorable when you are nervous."

Alec slows the stirring of the pan he's been stood over for the past hour, wiping the sweat from his brow. "I'm not nervous."

Magnus gives him _that_ smile, the one that means thinking of anything else at all is impossible, and sends the spoon clattering to the side.

" _Dammit_ —"

"Alexander. It's okay to be nervous," Magnus says, waving his hand so Alec knows to move over, beginning to clean up his spill.

"I'm not—"

"If you think that _I_ am not nervous about having _Maryse Lightwood_ in my home for the duration of the evening, then I fear I am a far better actor than I ever thought possible."

"You?" Alec asks, shaking his head in disbelief. Magnus isn't scared of anything. "Magnus. Why would _you_ be nervous?"

"Because. Amongst other things, she is _your_ mother."

"But—"

"She is also an important Clave delegate who is unlikely to be able to separate having a dinner with her _son_ from an assessment of whether these _living arrangements_ are as effective as the Clave would hope."

The _arrangement_ , Alec thinks, his stomach fluttering, and his mouth curving up into an unconscious smile. Who would ever have thought this _arrangement_ would work out like this?

It was _his_ doing really. Once he'd taken over as Head of the Institute he'd immediately installed a Downworld Council, aiming to bring a better understanding throughout the Shadow World. Even from those earliest of meetings it was obvious that the segregation of Downworlders and Shadowhunters had led to mistrust and misunderstanding. How could any werewolf, or vampire, or seelie ever learn to trust a Shadowhunter, when their only experience of their company was the enforcement of the Accords?

So they had made plans to bring Downworlders and Shadowhunters together. Not just the heads of each _faction_ , but events where perhaps the two sides would learn to become friends. And in an off-hand suggestion perhaps enjoying too much bourbon at one of the more relaxed Council meetings in The Hunters Moon, Alec had said he should lead by example. That he should live somewhere other than the _Institute_ , amongst Downworlders. That it would help to _figure them out_.

Of course, this had been in front of Magnus, who has been _doing_ things to Alec ever since they first met. He has barely been able to stop looking at him ever since that first meeting, and now he gets to share his living space with him as part of this _experiment_ , well. How is he ever supposed to _not_ look?

"Why don't I fix this?" Magnus says breaking Alec from his daydreaming, making him realize he's been stood there watching Magnus grimace at his pan.

"Why?" he demands, reaching out for another spoon to taste with and getting his hand slapped away.

"Just… go. Shower. Change; put on a shirt that is less… crumpled," Magnus says, pinching at Alec's shirt tail and making his stomach flutter all the more.

"But—"

" _Go_ ," Magnus insists with an extra flourish of his fingers and _that_ smile again. Alec doesn't stand a chance. He watches the beautiful blue of Magnus' magic begin to swirl its way into his pan of stew then forces himself to walk away, hoping his mom doesn't arrive while he is in the shower.

* * *

Dinner is delicious. Alec doesn't know what Magnus did to the stew but it is so good that even his mom has seconds, practically wiping the bowl clean. In fact, she has devoured just about everything. All the appetizers Magnus magicked in before their very eyes, the wine he has kept her glass topped up with, and now a dessert that really none of them should have room for, but they eat regardless.

"I can't finish all of this," Alec says softly to Magnus as he takes another bite of his tiramisu. Though he is already sliding his fork through for another bite because it is so good.

"Alexander. You ate almost a full one of these only last week."

"Yeah. Because I was _starving_. I got back here from the Institute really late—"

"You would have been earlier had you let me open you a portal—"

"And I hadn't eaten all day," Alec finishes saying, his cheeks hurting from how hard he's smiling. Magnus grins back just as hard and leans closer, sliding his fork through Alec's tiramisu and taking a piece, still watching Alec when he pops it into his mouth.

A discreet fork clattering to the side of a plate prevents Alec from staring back too hard, clearing his throat and taking a gulp of his wine before he can even _think_ of looking at his mom.

"Really, Magnus," Maryse says for what has to be the third time already as her eyes dart between them, "you truly have a beautiful home. Alec is so lucky to be living here, sharing it with you."

"Oh," Magnus says, with _that_ smile again, "Maryse, I consider _myself_ the lucky one. This loft apartment might be filled with all the things I have collected over my many, many years. But having Alec here has truly filled it. Truly brought it to life."

Maryse looks between them as though she is brimming over with happiness, like there is something she desperately wants to say. It's enough to make Alec's stomach knot again. But how can he be nervous when Magnus is smiling at him so sweetly, reaching out to stroke his arm in reassurance?

"That is wonderful to hear," Maryse says, once again looking between them. "I must say. I had my doubts initially that… Downworlders living amongst Shadowhunters, and Shadowhunters living amongst Downworlders would work. I feared we were all too different to truly get along. But I couldn't be happier to be wrong."

There are werewolves and warlocks now living in Idris, Shadowhunters stationed in the Seelie court, and if the things _Simon_ tells him are true, then there are a mixture of younger werewolves and vampires sharing apartments all over the city. Their fights these days are over video games and whose turn it is to take out the garbage. Who would ever have thought the solution to peace within the Shadow World would be as simple as _this_?

"It is certainly an improvement," Magnus agrees, his smile still for Alec. "You must be so proud of Alec for all of the hard work he has done to implement all these _changes_ to the Accords so effectively. I know I am."

"Oh," Maryse says, beaming at Alec and stealing his breath for the love there in her eyes, "it truly isn't possible for me to be prouder. Alec was always destined to Head the New York Institute. I am just astonished at how quickly he has made such significant progress when we have wasted decades doing the opposite."

"It's a team effort," Alec says quickly, because he can't take all the praise for this. Magnus has been hugely involved in the suggested amendments to the Accords, and both Luke and Raphael have played a critical part in ensuring the alliance between Shadowhunters and Downworlders actually works. They have even, as a team, appeared to appease the Seelie Queen into participating. Alec still waits with bated breath on that changing, but everything else within the Shadow World is going perfectly.

"We make a good team," Magnus replies, and if that doesn't make Alec's heart flutter. He ducks his head before he can really smile, listening as Magnus continues to talk to his mom.

* * *

"Alexander. Have you seen my scarf?"

Alec looks up from the paperwork he's brought home to finish, smiling when Magnus snaps his fingers and there is now a glass in his hand. "Which scarf?"

"I suppose technically, it is  _your_ scarf."

"Magnus," Alec says, smiling. "Between us we must have about a hundred scarves. Which one?"

"The dark blue one. I believe I gave it to your mother when she was here for dinner and we stood out on the balcony."

Alec nods, raising his glass to clink against Magnus', feeling himself relax when Magnus sinks down on the couch beside him. He watches Magnus pick up one of the reports he has on the coffee table and toss it away in disinterest, then turn more on the couch so he is facing him. "I'll ask."

"It isn't a problem if she did," Magnus adds, nudging his knee against Alec's thigh. "It's your scarf after all. I just wondered where it was."

"In other words, you have an outfit planned for me for tomorrow night, and you think that scarf will go with it perfectly," Alec replies, smiling when Magnus looks away and starts toying with his ear cuff.

"I have no idea what you might mean."

Alec snorts, grabbing a piece of paper and writing his mom a quick fire message.

 _"Mom,_ _I’m not saying you did take my scarf, and I am not saying you didn’t take it, but the fact remains that it has been missing ever since you were here for dinner. If you have it please can we have it back?_ _Love,_ _Alec (and Magnus)"_

Magnus watches as Alec sends the fire message, nudging his leg again in thanks. "How much longer do you think you will need to work?"

"I need to do these three reports," Alec replies, patting those he intends to get finished. He should do more, but he doesn't want to. He wants to spend the majority of this evening with _Magnus_.

"Should I get us something in for dinner?"

"That would be great. Thank you. I'm… sorry I don't have time to go out tonight."

"Alexander. You and I are going to the best restaurant in Istanbul tomorrow night. I am sure we can cope with an evening here at home eating…?"

"Mexican?" Alec says, "I could really eat… quesadillas. Izzy had some at lunch and… yeah. I want that. Please?"

"Of course," Magnus says, squeezing his shoulder in that way he does that means he doesn't want to interrupt Alec's work. "Let me know when you are about finished."

Alec smiles in thanks, taking a sip of his drink and picking up his report again, determined to get to the bottom of the page. Magnus is a silent comfort there beside him, quietly observing his work in a way that would be uncomfortable with anyone else. But with Magnus everything is different. Alec smiles for getting distracted again. How did his life end up being like _this_?

The end of work is in sight. Alec now has the third report in his lap and he's half-sprawled out on the couch, struggling to keep his focus on this final page. He reads the last paragraph four times over before it makes sense for him and thankfully signs his signature, pushing it back on to the table with a groan.

"All done?"

"Finally," Alec says, so low on the couch now that he is laid against Magnus' arm.

"Then. Allow me to—"

A fire message wizzes through the air interrupting them. Alec snaps it from the air and shakes it, turning his head into Magnus' arm for a moment before half-sitting up to read.

_"Dear Alec (and Magnus),_ _I am not saying that you do sleep with your roommate, and I am not saying that you don’t sleep with him. You know I love you and could care less either way. But the fact remains that if you were sleeping in your own bed, you would have found that scarf folded under your pillow._ _When are the two of you coming to Idris for dinner?_ _Love,_ _Mom"_

Magnus pinches the fire message from Alec's fingers, his face splitting into a smile. "Well. I suppose that means that she knows about us after all."

"Yeah," Alec agrees with his own smile, snatching the fire message back to throw on to the coffee table as he crawls into his lap. "I guess it does."


End file.
